psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Juliet O'Hara
Juliet Lynn "Jules" O'Hara (b. October 1981) is a main character on the USA Network comedy "Psych" portrayed by Maggie Lawson. She attended the University of Miami. Biography Born in 1981, she was raised in a family of brothers and is shown to be close with both her parents and her siblings. Although she is initially frustrated by her coworkers not taking her seriously enough due to her relatively young age, as the series progresses she is given more responsibility, taking charge of the station when authority figures weren't present. Juliet grew up with an absent father, as her dad, Frank, was a con man who left her. Their relationship was fixed in In for a Penny... when Frank reveals to Juliet that he did come to her events growing up, just didn't reveal himself. Juliet has a step dad, named Lloyd, who is introduced in "No Country for Two Old Men." He too had some legal troubles back in the day but never told Maryanne because he didn't want to be another Frank. It is possible that this is the man that was introduced in the episode "Spellingg Bee," when Shawn first meets her and reveals that her parents had been married for 30 years. Juliet is shown to have many hobbies. Juliet O'Hara first appears undercover in the show's second episode, Spellingg Bee, as a recently-transferred junior detective from Miami Beach, where she attended the University of Miami, replacing Lucinda Barry as Head Detective Carlton Lassiter's partner. She has grown more assertive with her partner, and actors Maggie Lawson and Timothy Omundson (who plays Lassiter) both suggest that a strange mutual respect has developed between them. In "1967: A Psych Odyssey" Juliet left to be the Head Detective of the San Francisco Police Department in San Francisco. In The Breakup, Shawn moves to San Francisco with her, and proposes to her, which she accepts. Personality Juliet seems to present a gentle counterpoint to Lassiter's gruff, rigid style. She reminds her partner repeatedly to "be sensitive" with the media, the victims, and the witnesses of their cases. She has shown that she cares for her partner by helping Shawn solve a case for him (in order to get him back on his feet when he was upset about his separation with his wife), by refusing to believe that he has died in the episode Lassie Jerky and also through little things, like trying to arrange a birthday party for him. Juliet also showed that she cared for Carlton's well-being when she allowed his girlfriend, Marlowe, to live with her and Shawn in order to allow Carlton to be with her more often. On the other hand, she has also been very competitive with him, like the time when they were trying to prove who was better based on their scores on the detective exam (Juliet scored 98.4%, taking the exam in Miami, to Lassie's 97.2%, although Shawn rather killed the debate by revealing that he had, at age 15, scored a perfect 100% on the test). She also has a strong friendship with Lassiter, who acts like a brother towards her. Similarly, she has been almost sneaky about getting what she wants, as was shown in "Cirque du Soul" when she got Woody, the department's coroner, and Ursula, Marlowe's parole officer and a woman who still loved Carlton, together. As Ursula was not allowing Marlowe and Carlton to live together, which was caused by a resentment towards Carlton when he never called her back after a one-night stand, Juliet's arrangement for her with Woody made her more lenient towards the two of them. Attitude Toward Shawn Unlike Lassiter, she is friendly with Shawn Spencer and more willing to work with him and Burton Guster. Although Juliet is bemused by Shawn at first, she has slowly gained respect for him and by the second season, Juliet reveals a "very friendly, comfortable relationship". Despite some skepticism, Juliet does believe that Shawn is psychic. She asked him out at the end of the third season but was turned down when he told her that he was on a date with Abigail. Throughout the fourth season, she showed that she was slightly jealous of his relationship with his high school sweetheart, but did not make it obvious to anyone. By the end of the fifth season, Shawn and Juliet are romantically involved. By the middle of the sixth season, Shawn was willing to marry her in order to make sure that he never lost her. Her older brother Ewan, played by John Cena, is an army soldier whom she had to arrest when he attempted to murder an actual killer to protect the army. Ewan was supposed to go to prison but his high-level bosses made him vanish. Juliet claims Ewan was the reason she became a cop, that him joining the military gave her enough confidence to join the police force. She has a rocky relationship with her estranged con-man father, who is portrayed by William Shatner. She has also shown that she cares for her mother by protecting her from the fact that her stepfather was a con-man, knowing that her mother loved him, and even decides not to tell her mother after an incident in Mexico when she realized that Lloyd, her stepfather, actually loved her mother. Despite having two cats in "Spellingg Bee," she has shown a greater fondness for dogs as the series progresses and agrees to have pugs with Shawn when they start living together. Relationships With Shawn Spencer Juliet and Shawn had an unspoken-sometimes-spoken relationship that lasted for five seasons. It was clear Shawn had feelings for Juliet, but she had sent mixed signals throughout the show. Juliet finally confirmed her feelings for Shawn in the last episode of the third season. In season five, they finally begin dating, In the middle of season seven ("Deez Nups"), their relationship took a downward spiral. Juliet found out that Shawn is not a psychic. Upset, she throws a drink in his face and storms off leaving their relationship in question. In "Santa Barbarian Candidate" Shawn is ready to throw the whole Psych thing away when Juliet asks him to tell the chief, however, Juliet intervenes and saves his cover. By the end, they are still not together, but they come to some mutual understanding and Shawn said he would wait however long it takes. They are being friendly to each other since then and even had a one night stand. In the end of the episode "Nip and Suck It," Shawn mentions to Gus that they are officially back together. Season One In "Spellingg Bee," Shawn and Juliet meet for the first time when Juliet unknowingly steals Shawn's seat in a diner. Shawn attempts to flirt with her, but Juliet's reception is cool. Shawn eventually figures out that Juliet is a cop and that she is staking out the diner. In "Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece," Shawn "reads" Juliet's palm, the two have a moment of mutual understanding. They agree to help each other out on the case, thus beginning their camaraderie. In "From the Earth to the Starbucks," Shawn and Juliet team up to solve a case for Lassiter. Juliet admits that Shawn does make her laugh occasionally. In "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He's Dead!," Shawn and Juliet go undercover at a speed dating event, the hostess informs them that their personality questionnaires were a 100% compatibility match, "a speed dating first." To prevent any awkwardness between them, Shawn tells Juliet that he looked over her shoulder while she was filling out the questionnaire and copied her answers. Whether that was true or not was never shown. Season Two In "Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder," Shawn takes a job at a newspaper office as an astrological forecaster to investigate the death of a food critic. In a horoscope, he writes under Juliet's birthstone, Libra, "Your one true love will be wearing sneakers and an Apple Jacks t-shirt." Shawn then proceeds to wear sneakers and an Apple Jacks t-shirt, and when Juliet sees him, she appears confused and smiles slightly. When Shawn asks her why, she replies, "No reason." In "Rob-a-Bye Baby," Shawn fake-proposes to Juliet, asking her to go undercover with him as a married couple. When Juliet agrees, Shawn announces to everyone surrounding them, "She said yes!" When Juliet makes a mistake in "Bounty Hunters!" that results in a suspected murderer escaping custody, Shawn shows concern for her throughout the episode and saves the day by re-apprehending the prisoner. When Juliet thanks Shawn, he assures her that her mistake was just a mistake and "that's what friends are for." Shawn leans in to kiss Juliet, and she refuses to kiss him, saying it would be "a mistake," but keeps her face close to his until he pulls away. Shawn respects her wishes but nevertheless walks away smiling. Once alone, Juliet disassembles and reassembles her gun, a stress-relieving exercise she learned in the police academy. In "Gus' Dad May Have Killed An Old Guy," Juliet states her parents are in Santa Barbara for the holidays and Shawn says: "Should I meet them, or is it too early?" To which Gus and Juliet reply, "Too early for what?" Season Three In "Murder?... Anyone?... Anyone?... Bueller?," while talking to his high school crush Abigail Lytar at their reunion, Shawn spots Juliet across the gymnasium and murmurs "Pretty much perfect." In "The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable," Shawn won't stop cracking jokes in the interrogation room, Juliet leans across the table and demands that he share what he knows. To which Shawn marvels, "My God, that was so hot." Later, after Juliet leads the SBPD to Shawn and Gus' rescue, Shawn and Juliet share a meaningful glance. In "Talk Derby to Me," Shawn prepares a romantic dinner for himself and Juliet, complete with music, candles, and flowers. She cannot stay, however, because she has to follow a lead. When that lead turns out to be a red herring, Shawn takes the blame for her mistake. After the case is closed, Shawn and Juliet go on a couples skate alone at the roller rink and brush hands several times. In "Gus Walks Into a Bank," Shawn and Juliet have a minor squabble about her decision to date Cameron Luntz, the head of SWAT. Shawn is clearly jealous, but he eventually tells her that it's okay, and he just wants her to be happy. When Juliet's date with Luntz for that evening is canceled, she finds Shawn at the Psych office. The two take a stroll on the boardwalk with hot dogs. In "Christmas Joy," Shawn, while discussing an old flame with Juliet, says "Don't worry:; it was long before I knew you." Juliet insists that it's irrelevant, meaning that from her point of view there is no relationship between them. Shawn, however, does not seem convinced. In "Six Feet Under the Sea," Juliet befriends a woman named April who expresses an interest in Shawn and tells Juliet that she wants to let him know that she is available. Juliet appears stunned and then uncomfortable, avoiding eye contact, implying that she has feelings for Shawn. Later, Shawn asks April out, but she turns him down because she doesn't want to "get in the way." She wishes Shawn good luck, leaving him confused. In "Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing," Officer Drimmer asks Shawn if he and Juliet are an item. He then proceeds to tell Shawn that Juliet talks about him a lot, calling him "witty," "urbane," and "gifted." When Drimmer asks if he has a shot with Juliet, Shawn looks uncomfortable and says no. In "Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central," Juliet is checking out one of the football players as he runs out onto the field. When he turns around, Juliet is embarrassed to discover that it is Shawn. Later, Juliet smiles widely as she watches Shawn leading a football team out onto the field, but quickly hides it when Gus notices. In "Tuesday the 17th," after Juliet saves Shawn's life by shooting his assailant in the hand, Shawn tells her, "That level of marksmanship is easily one of the sexiest things that I've ever-" Juliet cuts him off, but smiles softly nonetheless. In "An Evening With Mr. Yang," Juliet finally asks out Shawn on a date and owns up to the fact that she has been sending mixed signals. Unfortunately, Shawn tells her the timing is awful, as he's on a date with his old high school flame, Abigail. When Shawn explains the situation, Juliet is disappointed, but understands. She kisses him on the cheek and leaves. Shawn is obviously affected by the kiss but rejoins Abigail. Season Four In "Extradition: British Columbia," Shawn doesn't know how to act around Juliet, now that he's dating Abigail. He tells Juliet, "I refuse to feel uncomfortable around you. It's silly. You mean too much to me, and I am perfectly capable of keeping this friendship platonic, as long as you are." Juliet replies, "I am too! Great!" As she walks away, Shawn wonders aloud, "But how?!" They take what feels like a romantic stroll, as pointed out by Juliet, on a suspension bridge overlooking a river. In "High Noon-ish," Shawn tips his cowboy hat at Juliet and winks at her. Juliet smiles but quickly looks down as if embarrassed. In "Bollywood Homicide," when Shawn brings Abigail into the office, Juliet is clearly uncomfortable. Later, when Juliet asked Shawn if he believes in love curses, she says whenever someone is looking for their soul-mate; it can feel like outside forces are conspiring against them. Shawn moves closer to Juliet, and she leans back, thinking that Shawn is going to kiss her. She asks softly, "Shawn, what are you doing?" Shawn does not answer the question, revealing that he had actually been moving towards a clue that he had been looking at while they were moving toward each other. When Raj and Juliet go on their pretend date, Shawn, watching from a car, is clearly jealous when Raj starts to hold Juliet's hand, as noted by Gus and Lassiter. Later, Shawn rescues Juliet from an unstable suspect threatening her with a knife. Abigail tells Shawn that she was very impressed that he would risk his life for a random co-worker. Shawn glances over at Juliet and says, "She's not random." So Abigail wouldn't get the wrong impression, Shawn quickly corrects himself, saying he would do that for anyone. In "High Top Fade Out," when Juliet backs Lassiter in banning Shawn from a case, Shawn accuses her of trying to get him back for dating Abigail. Juliet appears extremely irritated as she denies it and proceeds to storm off. In "Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark," while Juliet and Gus are investigating Shawn's apartment, Juliet sees some of Abigail's things and questions Gus on if Abigail had moved in and how Shawn's relationship with her was going, all the while looking sad and uncomfortable. Later, Shawn tells a kidnapper that he has a girlfriend named Abigail and that he wants to call her to say goodbye before they kill him. Shawn then calls Juliet and proceeds to give her clues about his whereabouts. The kidnapper tells Shawn to tell "Abigail" that he loves her. Shawn does. Juliet, believing the profession of love to be real, responds by saying, "Shawn, I think I..." Shawn interrupts her by saying, "Goodbye, Abigail." He hangs up. Juliet is clearly confused. After the ordeal, Shawn discusses with Gus the possibility that Juliet was going to say "I love you" back. Although Gus states the strong possibility that she was just doing what she had to do, Shawn does not seem totally convinced. In "You Can't Handle This Episode," Juliet's brother, Ewan O'Hara, reveals that Juliet has said a lot of good things about Shawn. Later, Ewan says explicitly that Juliet "likes Shawn a lot," and he puts his stamp of approval on Shawn as well. Meanwhile, Abigail leaves for Uganda. In "A Very Juliet Episode," when Juliet tries to investigate the apparent disappearance of her college boyfriend, she asks Gus for help and requests that he does not tell Shawn about it, saying that it's a "tricky situation" and telling Shawn would be like "opening a wound." Juliet then receives news that her college boyfriend Scott might be dead. After receiving the awful news, she and Shawn take a long walk together through the park, during which Shawn gives Juliet a friendly hug. Shawn then searches high and low for Scott, who turns out to be in witness protection. Once the couple is reunited, Shawn is clearly jealous. Shawn bargains with the criminal Scott put in jail to not have Scott harmed if Shawn will prove the criminal's innocence. Shawn holds up his end of the bargain and even though Scott was no longer in danger, he and Juliet parted ways, agreeing to meet again in a year. In "Death Is in the Air," Juliet gets exposed to the Thornburg virus and Shawn rushes to find the antidote. Upon returning Shawn explains to Gus that the threat of Juliet's mortality made him realize he doesn't have as much time as he thought: he has to tell her how he feels. Gus informs them both that Juliet has not contracted the virus after all, but Shawn tries to go through with his admission anyway. He ultimately stumbles and fails to tell Juliet how he feels, which is immediately followed by Lassiter's entry into the room, effectively killing the moment. When he looks back at her, she looks at him like she knew what he was trying to say. In "Mr. Yin Presents," the serial killer named Mr. Yin kidnaps both Juliet and Abigail, who just returned from Uganda. Yin forces Shawn to choose one of them to save but only has Juliet read him the clue to save her life. Juliet tries to tell Shawn he can save Abigail but Yin cuts her off. Shawn gets the clue to save Abigail from Yang's book and sends Gus with Lassie to save Juliet saying the only way he would be able to not be there for Jules is if he knows that Gus is. Lassiter and Gus arrive and they are able to save Juliet in time while Shawn is able to save Abigail. At the end, Juliet breaks down sobbing as Lassiter hugs her. Abigail tells Shawn she can't handle the danger and breaks up with him. Season Five In "Romeo and Juliet and Juliet," Juliet was temporarily reassigned to City Hall sometime shortly after her ordeal with Mr. Yin to deal with the stress of it. Shawn seeks her help on a case his father has barred him from involving a kidnapping within 2 rival Chinese gangs because he is concerned for her. Juliet gives him information but does not return to the SBPD. Shawn calls her for back up before confronting kidnapper Teno Tan. He is easily outmatched but Teno surrenders when Juliet arrives before Shawn is killed. They thank each other and agree to hug but Lassiter interrupts. Shawn calls for a rain check. In "Feet Don't Kill Me Now," Henry allows Shawn and Juliet to team up after Lassiter chooses Gus to help on the case. Their partnership doesn't hold up as Shawn realizes he works best with Gus as does Juliet with Lassiter. Shawn and Juliet attend a tap recital together to support their respective partners. In "Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing)", after the police recover a stolen Lamborghini, Shawn asks Juliet to take it for a spin with him, but she declines. In "Ferry Tale" Juliet defends Shawn when Lassiter calls him a jackass and claims that it's Shawn's fault that a team of convicts have Shawn, Gus, and a group of innocents hostage. In "Shawn 2.0," Shawn plans to invite Juliet to a friend's wedding but "criminal pro-filer" Declan Rand beats him to the punch. Juliet offers to reschedule but Shawn plays it off not wanting her to be forced. Shawn becomes increasingly jealous of Declan whom Gus dubs "Shawn 2.0" because of their similarities. Like Shawn, Declan is a fraud who acquired his profiling expertise from his father. Both threaten to expose each other if either one of them doesn't come clean himself. Like he has the entire episode, Declan beats Shawn making his confession to Juliet first. She forgives Declan and they go for coffee leaving Shawn unable to say anything. In 'One, Maybe Two, Ways Out," Juliet looks uncomfortable when an attractive spy flirts with Shawn. Later, Shawn tells Gus that he wants Juliet to be happy, even if that means being happy with Declan. Shawn goes on to admit that he wants to be happy too, but can't imagine being happy without Juliet. Shawn and Gus are both unaware that Juliet heard their entire conversation. It is clear Shawn's words have obviously affected her. The next day, Shawn wishes Juliet an amazing trip with Declan and tells her to take plenty of mental pictures during her trip, but Juliet interrupts his speech when she walks up to him and kisses him passionately and Shawn responds by kissing her back. When they pull away, both are speechless and Shawn is clearly shocked. Declan reappears in the room with Gus behind with him. Declan is oblivious to the sudden different changes in Shawn and Juliet whereas Gus seems to have caught on to the sudden tension between Shawn and Juliet; looking back and forth between the two with a skeptical look on his face. Shawn then wishes them a happy trip and leaves quickly, but stops mid-way through the door and looks at Juliet. Juliet looks back at Shawn and he leaves closing the door leaving Juliet alone. In "Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part," Shawn decides to tell Juliet how he feels about her before she leaves for Italy with Declan. But when Shawn searches for Juliet at the police station, Buzz reveals that she has already left. When Shawn and Gus arrive in Canada, they run into Lassiter and Juliet, who are waiting to extradite Despereaux to the United States. Shawn and Juliet agree to talk later, but when Juliet comes to Shawn's hotel room, he is forced to send her away because Despereaux, having just escaped from prison is hiding in his room. Juliet tells Shawn that she has broken up with Declan and leaves upset. After the case is closed, Shawn finds Juliet at a scenic overlook. Juliet is still upset with him, but he tells her how he feels anyway which in the end results with them kissing passionately officially getting together and starting a relationship. In "In Plain Fright," Shawn pulls Juliet through the police station down to the interrogation room. Juliet says "I'm not exactly comfortable with this" and Shawn cuts her off by saying "Jules, couples are supposed to have their hands all over each other at this stage!" She responds by stating it was only a matter of time before Lassiter found out, and they need a plan in case they get caught. Shawn says "I have a plan it’s called never tell anyone" he then tries to kiss her but she stops him. They never actually end up making a plan. In "Yang 3 in 2D," Juliet sits alone in the interrogation room, unsure of how to write her statement, saying that it was too difficult to write anything without remembering her own traumatizing experience. Shawn enters the room and invites Juliet to accompany Gus and him for pancakes. Seeing her distress, Shawn sits down next to her and comforts her. He tells her he is there for her and says, "I would always protect you" and kisses her hand. Juliet responds "And I would protect you right back" and they kiss on the lips. Lassiter, standing on the opposite side of the two-way mirror, sees this and is visibly stunned before leaving the room now knowing about Shawn and Juliet's secret unprofessional relationship. Season Six In "Shawn Rescues Darth Vader," while being interrogated by Lassiter to a polygraph, Shawn unintentionally lets it slip that he loves Juliet stunning everyone in the room including Lassiter and Juliet herself. She and Gus and along with Karen and Shawn's father, all being present, lean over to check the machine for any signs of untruthfulness; it then shows he is telling the truth causing Juliet to look down smiling to herself. In "Last Night Gus," thanks to some drugged drinks, Shawn forgets his conversation with Juliet when she tells him they need to talk about it. She reveals that he had asked her to move in and is surprised he doesn't remember. They agree that it's probably too soon. In "The Amazing Psych-Man & Tap-Man, Issue 2," Shawn quickly becomes jealous as Juliet shows admiration for the Mantis, a vigilante who is competing with the SBPD to catch the Camino Drug Syndicate. When they are on a date, Shawn realizes that Juliet got a text from the SBPD that requires her to leave. Though reluctant, she departs. In "Shawn, Interrupted," Juliet shows concern for Shawn when he goes undercover at a mental institution, admitting that her deepest fear was that Shawn wouldn't be able to come out. In "In for a Penny...," Shawn invites Juliet's estranged con artist dad, Frank to her birthday party then hires him to assist on a case. Juliet is furious with Shawn and has no intention of reconciling with her father. She changes her mind when Frank tells her he attended all her recitals and talent shows. At her birthday party, Juliet has made peace with her dad and forgiven Shawn since his heart was in the right place. In "Neil Simon's Lover's Retreat," Shawn and Juliet go away on a romantic vacation but they are robbed by their new "friends." While tracking down the thieves, they come across a murder effectively spoiling their plans. Shawn apologizes since Juliet had "definite expectations" for their vacation. Juliet explains that she had not been expecting a proposal since it is too soon and Shawn agrees seemingly relieved. The clerk returns Shawn's stolen Nintendo DS to Gus saying how he's never seen someone so angry over a toy they had when they were little. Gus takes the DS and as he walks away, hears a rattle from inside. He opens the battery case and finds an engagement ring hidden inside (explaining why Shawn was so furious when he was told the DS was stolen) and looks up at Shawn and Juliet from across the room clearly stunned. In "Heeeeere's Lassie," Shawn and Juliet are trying to make money to repay Gus for the weekend retreat they had taken the week before. Gus suggests that Shawn sells the engagement ring that he didn't give to Juliet. Shawn says no because it is his "grammagamma's" ring. Gus asks where it is and Shawn says it is in a Thunder Cat. Jules is about to sell the Thunder Cat when Shawn tells Gus this and he has to buy it back from Therman for $57. At the end of the episode, Juliet's dad walks into the Psych office and Shawn tries to get his blessing for the future in case he ever wants to propose to Juliet again. He never really gets it and Juliet's dad leaves with Shawn standing in the Psych office, confused. In "Santabarbaratown," Shawn is worried about Juliet and insists on staying at her place until she is safe. When he is on the way over to Juliet's place, he gets punched in the face. At the time, he thinks it was Jordan so he finds him and punches him in the face as payback and says "that's for threatening my girlfriend!" At the end of the episode, Juliet and Shawn kiss twice and Shawn agrees to stay at her place for 3 days but says he'll need a drawer. Juliet replies "Then you'll never want to leave" kisses him again and walks away. Season Seven In "Juliet Takes a Luvvah," Shawn tells Juliet that he is going to move in with his dad, much to her dismay. When Gus shows Shawn a picture of "Helene," who is actually Juliet, Shawn believes that she is upset about his decision and confronts her in a restaurant with a date, where he realizes that she was only doing that as an undercover assignment. He has shown jealousy with all of her dates with possible suspects. Later, when she tries to get a date with "Mr. Possibilities," she shows a clear attraction to the possible murderer, which makes Shawn upset. At the end of the episode, when he shows that he is upset because she kissed a murderer, she responds that he made out with Lassiter, despite the fact that the two of them only pretended to be a homosexual couple in order to keep Juliet's cover while she was on a date with a possible suspect. When he states that he wants to live with her, she agrees and they kiss on a bridge. In "Deez Nups," though the two don't talk much casually for most of the episode, in the very end, Juliet finds out about the flyer Shawn had, which would have, and had, given him the information to solve the case. She confronts him, and Shawn has flashbacks of a time when he and Juliet were together, and he looks at the other happy people around him. He comes out with the truth, and a devastated Juliet throws a drink on him, and stomps off, leaving their relationship a mess, and Shawn wondering if he'll ever be with her again. In "Right Turn or Left for Dead" the whole episode plays as two separate futures. In one future, Shawn gives Juliet Chief Vick's shawl (meaning that Juliet never finds out the truth). They go on with their lives and Juliet thinks of marriage herself. In the other future, Juliet is very very upset with Shawn and shows negativity towards him. Eventually, Juliet asks Shawn that she cannot forgive him and asks him to move out. In "Juliet Wears the Pantsuit" Shawn is deliberately delaying his packing and then makes a clear stance that he will not move out. Meanwhile, Juliet is looking for a new roommate. Shawn continues to interfere when he suspects her roommate may be a murderer. It ends up that her roommate is an identity thief and was running away from her ex-husband. Shawn shows concern for Juliet's safety and rushes to help her but Juliet apprehends the ex-husband herself. While Shawn fixes the glass, they talk and it seems that Juliet is coming to some tiny bit of understanding, nothing obvious but still a hint of it. In "Santa Barbarian Candidate" during the mayor's speech, he proudly boasts of his psychic abilities with Juliet right in front of him. Later when he tries to talk to Juliet, she says she was disgusted and she thought they were making some progress, until that boast. Later, when Shawn was going undercover by running for mayor, he had to attend an event where he needed to bring a "date." Although Juliet wasn't happy about it, she went with him "for the case" as SBPD was also looking into Swagerty's involvement. After an intimate moment on the dance floor, Juliet walked away upset. Shawn followed. Juliet said she still had feelings for Shawn but until Shawn tells about his fake psychic abilities, she cannot forgive him. Then she insists that for things to go back to the way they were, he has to tell the chief the truth. Shawn refuses to do so, and Juliet leaves upset. Later, after solving the case, Shawn and Gus walk in the SBPD headquarters with Gus repeatedly asking Shawn to leave things how they are, but Shawn will hear none of it. He heads to Chief Vick's office and stops to look at Juliet. She looks back and after noticing Gus at the front desk realizes that Shawn is really going to tell Chief Vick the truth. Shawn starts to tell Chief Vick by first talking about how they "really" got the crime photos. Juliet bursts in telling Shawn led her to do an unwarranted search and they got the photos. Chief Vick is upset and tells them off. When she reminds them of what their roles are,"... and Mr. Spencer, you are a..." to which Juliet completes as ".... psychic!" Both meet up later and Juliet says she did that because she realized what Shawn was willing to do and it would be selfish of her to throw away everything. Shawn thinks they are back together but Juliet says that she's not ready and Shawn responds that he will always wait for her. At the end of "Nip and Suck It," Shawn announces to Gus that he and Juliet are officially back together. Season Eight In 1967: A Psych Odyssey Juliet discloses that she has an offer to be the Head Detective of the San Francisco Police Department, and looks for the input of her friends and colleagues, particularly Shawn. At first, simply for his sake, she appears to have decided not to go. In The Breakup, Shawn moves to San Francisco to be with Juliet. He then proposes to her, in which she accepts, but the ring is stolen out of Shawn's hands at the last minute, resulting in them chasing after the criminal together. With Declan Rand In the season five episode Shawn 2.0, Juliet had a brief relationship with criminal profiler Declan Rand. They met at a crime scene when Declan asked her out. She accepted and they spent the next few episodes together. They broke up before going on vacation together because Juliet had feelings for Shawn. With Scott Seaver They broke it off in 2003 and promised to meet each other seven years later. He ends up not showing so Juliet starts digging into his past. It turns out he is in the witness protection program for witnessing a murder. At the end of "A Very Juliet Episode", they end up parting ways, but not before promising each other to meet up back in a year. Quotes Gallery The gallery for Juliet O'Hara can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Police Officer Category:Santa Barbara Police Department Category:Juliet O'Hara Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Season Eight Characters Category:The Movie Characters Category:Females